1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a low noise block down-converter with integrated feed (LNBF), and more particularly, to an LNBF capable of being quickly assembled and disassembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Satellite communication technology has advantages of wide coverage area and long distance linking, which is applied in many domains, such as in satellite broadcasts or communication systems. Thus, wherever you are (even on the ocean or in the desert), the satellite signal may be received by a corresponding antenna. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a satellite communication receiving system 10 in the prior art. The satellite communication receiving system 10 includes a dish antenna 102, a Low Noise Block Down-converter with Integrated Feed (LNBF) 104, and a support arm 106. In the satellite communication receiving system 10, the paraboloid dish antenna 102 reflects the satellite signal onto the LNBF 104 located on the focal point of the dish antenna 102. The satellite signal is down converted to an intermediate frequency (IF) signal by the LNBF. After that, the IF signals are fed to a rear satellite receiver via coaxial cables for further processing. The support arm 106 is utilized for supporting the LNBF 104 and containing the coaxial cables. In practice, the dish antenna 102 and the LNBF 104 are usually placed outdoors in order to receive the satellite signal.
In general, the LNBF 104 and the support arm 106 are usually assembled in the field, and need to be used in an outdoor environment under various weather conditions. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 2, if a gap between the LNBF 104 and the support arm 106 is too large, the receiving performance of the satellite signal will be affected. In the prior art, a common method for assembly utilizes lockup screws for fastening the LNBF 104 to the support arm 106. However, the mentioned method may reduce assembly efficiency due to its complicated lockup process. Also, when the assembly environment is a high place, the worker needs to use tools to complete the assembly process on a ladder, which is dangerous for the worker.